


Angel

by Castiel_Angel2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Angel2/pseuds/Castiel_Angel2
Summary: Demon!Dean has Castiel tied up, will he go easy on him or not?





	Angel

" Angel you awake yet?" Castiel heard from behind me. He couldn't quiet focus his eyes. He was still groggy from being hit in the head. " Aaannnggeeeellll....." He heard it again. This voice was calling out to him, taunting him. A figure came to stand in front of him. He blinked a couple of times trying to get his eyes to focus. " Your going to miss all the fun if you don't wake up, and frankly I can't have that." This time the voice was harsher almost a growl. He's eyes snapped wide open. He knew that voice all to well. Castiel pulled against the restraints that held him in place. He was tied to a cross. The other person had his back to him. The clanking of medal could be heard as things were being picked up then sat back down. " Dean I thought you were dead." Castiel said. When he turned around, Castiel was met with black eyes. Dean looked down at the scalpel he was holding. " That wouldn't be as much fun, now would it? " Dean looked up and flashed a smile at him. He walked over to the angel and leaned down in his ear. " Its a lot to take in, I know. " Dean whispered. He pressed the scalpel against Castiels cheek and dragged it down towards his chin. Leaving a trail of blood behind. Castiel winced in pain, he didn't want to believe this was happening. This wasn't his Dean. " Dean this isn't you. This isn't real." He whispered. Dean pulled back, and stared at him. He's eyes flashed back to emerald green. Dean leaned back and walked back over to the metal table. He sighed just a bit and softened his voice. " Castiel your right, this isn't me. Its the new and improved me. Now, I can do whatever I want. No holding back anymore." He picked up some bolt cutters and stared at them, smiling real big.  


" I've never felt better." He said as he stalked around Castiel. " My eyes have been opened to things, I've never thought would be possible. All the pain and suffering I had, just up and left." Castiel tried to follow him, trying not to lose sight of him. " There's other ways Dean, this is just wrong. Untie me an let me help you." Dean stopped and cocked his head to the side. Getting as close as he could to Castiels face. " You help me? Oh that's rich, what can you do? Your useless Castiel. Your an angel with very little grace. You can't fly, You wouldn't even save your brothers and sisters. Hell you slaughtered them and didn't look back. You are weak. So enlighten me how could you save me?" Dean laughed at him, He waited for a reply but Castiel didn't say anything. " Really? Nothing?" Dean let out a sigh and walked over the table. He picked up a bottled of whiskey and drank some. " Dean, I may be weak with out my grace. But that wont stop me from trying to help you." Castiel said. " I know, buddy." Dean stared at the bottle and took another drink. Castiel tilted his head and smirked. " Whats so funny cas?" Dean questioned. " Your drinking." Dean looked at the bottle and then back at him. " And?" Castiel didn't reply, and just started at him. " OK enough of this, I'm getting bored." His eyes flashed black and he picked up a knife that he had on the table . Castiel watched as dean walked back over to him. With one swift movement, and plunged the blade into his hand. Castiel cried out in pain. Dean watched as tears started to fall down his cheeks. " Now that we have this train back on track." He pulled the knife back out and ran it across his tongue. Savoring the taste of Castiels blood. "mmm Yum." he licked his lips. " Why?" Castiel cried. Cas watched as Deans eyes fell back into their normal green. He walked over to Cas and untied him. Cas fell to the ground and just looked up at him. " Cas why do you do this to yourself? Just leave me alone and let me be." Dean held onto him. " I can't let you hurt anybody else. I know deep down you can still be saved. There is still some humanity left in there. Don't do this." Castiel pleaded. 

Dean pulled him into his arms, " Angel you are so wrong right now. There hasn't been any humanity in me for months. If you think that I'm going to let you do what ever you think your going to do. Your sadly mistaken." Dean held onto the Angel tighter. Castiel didn't noticed that Dean was trying to keep him distracted. The next thing he knew there was a sharp pain in his back. Dean had taken the angel blade from Castiel without him noticing. He plunged into his back. There was a bright light coming from Castiel as he died in Deans arms. When his body went limp, Dean pushed him off. " Why couldn't you just let me be?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is really short, I just wanted to do something small.


End file.
